Through the coordinating center function, the NBER will monitor and coordinate the activities taking place at all of the NIA Demography Centers, assuring communication, interaction, and cooperation among investigators in each of the Center, as well as the broader community of researchers concerned with aging and health issues. The specific aims are: (1) To maintain regular communication with all NIA Center Directors in order to monitor the research activities, resources, products, meeting, and related activities taking place at each location. (2) To maintain an updated consolidation bibliography of all publications and working papers completed by investigators associated with the NIA Demography Centers, as well as important publications and working papers completed by other researchers on aging and health issues. (3) To catalogue and serve as a central source of information about Center activities, investigators expertise and interests, Center resources, publications and other research products, conferences and workshops of the Centers, and related activities. (4) To work in cooperation with NIA program staff in overseeing the NIA Demography Centers, and in assuring that each Center is addressing NIA research priorities effectively. (5) To provide "special project" support to NIA and Center Directors, such as in compiling the perspectives of the research community on new database development needs. (6) To organize an annual meeting and periodic conference calls of all Center Directors and NIA program staff to report on the ongoing progress of each Center, and to plan future research priorities and objectives.